1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are related to tools used to develop application software. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide techniques for displaying and refactoring programs that include database statements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, many software applications are configured to interact with a database. To manage database interactions, the source code of a typical application often includes database statements. As used herein, “database statement” refers to statements that enable a program to retrieve data from, or update/insert data into, the database. One type of database statements includes text strings written in a database query language (e.g., the SQL query language). While it is very useful for an application to access a database, it is often very difficult to develop and debug such an application.
Accordingly, as the foregoing discussion illustrates, there remains a need for techniques for displaying and refactoring programs that include database statements.